Coisas Que Dean Quer Que Castiel Saiba
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Dean só quer que ele saiba... - Destiel! Não serão muitos capitulos, mas eu tentei fazê-los bem divertidos, espero que gostem.
1. Quando eu fizer alguma 'cagada'

**Coisas Que Dean Quer Que Castiel Saiba**

_Quando eu fizer alguma 'cagada', fale – de uma vez._

_Eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

_Não. – e continuou com os olhos pregados na televisão do motel.

Sabia que tinha feito alguma coisa, sentia isso só de olhar para o anjo.

_Qual é Cas, fala logo de uma vez o que eu fiz pra te deixar assim!

_Você cantou aquela vadia do bar! Aquela que você transou quando veio para cá da outra vez, quando ainda não tinha ido para o Inferno.

_Quê? Mas eu só olhei para ela, e nem me lembrava que foi ela quem eu...

_Não quero ouvir! – o anjo levantou, os olhos faiscando de raiva. – Ela _lembrou_ de você e ficou jogando os cabelos e passando ao lado da mesa em que a gente estava e estava se insinuando pra-

Dean o derrubou no sofá, pressionou-se contra ele e lhe beijou a força até quebrar a resistência do anjo.

_Eu só tinha olhos pra você lá e pra mais ninguém, Cas. – o anjo mordeu os lábios e se inclinou para cima, beijando os lábios dele mais uma vez, acreditava nele.

* * *

**N/a:** É eu sei, nem terminei Deanna(?) e já estou aqui, postando outra fic. Só quero dizer que essa fic já está pronta, vou postar um capitulo por dia *PROMETO* espero que vocês gostem, tentei ao máximo deixá-la engraçada, tomara que tenha conseguido. Beijão e até amanhã!


	2. Eu sinto tesão por você

_Eu sinto tesão por você, não pelo seu irmão ou por seu outro irmão;_

Gabriel chamou o outro para vir sentar com eles e Balthazar se colocou ao lado de Sam, cruzando as pernas, deixando-as à mostra por causa do curto short listrado que usava. Estavam na praia, Dean aproveitou o verão para mostrar o mar para Castiel, não que o anjo não tivesse visto antes.

Dean sorriu para Balthazar e levantou o copo de cerveja para ele, tentando se dar bem com a família do marido, já que tinham tido suas desavenças, e o outro levantou a taça de vinho, 'todo cheio de frescuras' Dean pensou.

Olhou para o lado e Castiel tinha os braços cruzados lhe encarando, a expressão fechada em completo desagrado. Chegou perto dele, cutucou-lhe as costelas e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Que você quer?

_Quero saber por que essa cara. – retrucou, vendo ele levantar e ficar de frente para si.

_Só tenho essa. – disse mal educado e então completou. – Se quer tanto saber vá perguntar pro Balthy ou pro Gab, não tava brindando a ele agora a pouco?

Dean sorriu quase sem acreditar.

_Cas, você realmente não acha que...

_Dean, você ainda está aqui?

O loiro o pegou no colo, o levando para fora da cabana. Só parou quando já estavam na beira da água, então o colocou em pé ao seu lado e apertou seu corpo no dele, fazendo o moreno sentir sua animação.

_Eu só fico assim por você, Cas. – disse, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Você ainda tem alguma duvida?

_Seu tarado. – e sorriu para ele, esquecendo completamente de Gabriel e Balthazar, estava mais preocupado em ajudar o marido a 'se livrar' daquilo.

* * *

**N/a:** Até amanhã, pimpolhos - beijo.


	3. Sexy com aquele seu pijama

_Você fica extremamente sexy com aquele seu pijama velhinho de algodão;_

Dean acordou e resmungou algo, não sentiu Castiel na cama junto consigo e levantou rápido, sondando o quarto e confiando nos sentidos para ouvir passos ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse que o moreno estava ali.

Saiu da cama e vestiu a cueca que estava pendurada no abajur. Seguiu pelo corredor que dava para a cozinha e escutou assovios baixos, balançou a cabeça no ritmo da musica, orgulhoso por ter ensinado bem a Castiel.

_Angel With a Shotgun? Mesmo?

Castiel se virou para ele sorrindo, a espumadeira na mão enquanto fritava alguns ovos e bacons. Dean mordeu os lábios ao ver a camisa rasgada e o short listrado em azul e branco, deixando os pelos da perna a mostra, o anjo veio até ele, deu-lhe um beijinho na boca e voltou para o fogão, perguntando como ele queria os ovos.

_Eu estou com fome. – disse o loiro.

_Por isso estou perguntando sobre os ovos e-

O anjo parou de falar ao descer o olhar para a cueca do marido.

_Cas. – mordeu os lábios, chegando mais perto, passando a mão pela bunda do moreno.

_Dean... O Bobby e o seu irmão-

_Relaxa e curte, baby. – e ficou de joelhos.

Castiel só desligou o fogo e aproveitou o carinho. Dean fazia aquilo tão bem!

* * *

**N/a:** Como prometido =D Amanhã tem mais!


	4. Você mente muito mal

_Você mente muito mal quando diz que está tudo bem – eu sei que não está, só não sei o que aconteceu;_

_Você está bem? – sentou-se acendendo a luz, vendo Castiel andando pelo quarto.

_Tudo bem. Volte a dormir.

_Cas... Me diz... Está tudo bem?

_Está Dean, não se preocupe. Durma.

_Vem dormir comigo, sabe que não consigo dormir sem você.

Castiel voltou para a cama e Dean desligou a luz, enroscando-se nele, respirando o cheiro de seu cabelo, apertando-se nele. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele e sentiu os dedos molhados. Levantou-se de imediato, acendendo a luz de novo.

_O que aconteceu, amor? Está chorando? O que foi?

_Dean, eu não quero-

_Ei, disse que ia estar do seu lado sempre, disse que ia te ajudar quando precisasse... Me diz o que foi.

_Eu... – e virou-se para ele, os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. – Sinto falta do meu pai, Dean, mas ele não está lá em cima... Eu nunca vou vê-lo.

Dean sentiu seu peito encolher e o abraçou, sentindo o anjo quase convulsionar em seu colo por causa dos soluços.

_Vai ficar tudo bem anjo, eu estou aqui... Pra você, pra sempre, ta?!

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei. Não postei por causa da Copel! Vieram arrumar fios aqui perto de casa e fiquei sem energia o dia inteiro, foi mal. Mas, seguindo normalmente os posts agora, tá? Então até amanhã - dois beijo.


	5. Transar a hora que quiser

_Você pode me chamar pra transar a hora que quiser. De verdade;_

_Dean... Vamos fazer?

O loiro sorriu para ele. Estavam em missão num Hospital do Mississipi, Sam estava na outra sala, conversando com uma doutora sobre as mortes e... Ah, é claro que ele queria fazer! Trancou a porta e colocou o anjo em cima da mesa que tinha ali.

Não demorou muito mais que cinco minutos para baixar as calças (suas e do anjo), beijando-o, devorando-o. Chupou-o e gemeu alto quando o anjo fez o mesmo consigo. Quase enlouqueceu quando entrou nele, sempre tão apertado! Gozou forte e se debruçou em cima dele, sentindo o coração se acalmar.

Ouviram algumas batidas na porta depois e se vestiram rápido antes de abrir, dando de cara com Sam e a tal doutora que faria a autópsia. O cheiro de sexo era inconfundível e Sam olhou feio para Dean, vendo o irmão dar uma risadinha amarela, Castiel igualmente envergonhado disse que precisava pegar alguns papeis na recepção.

Mal entraram no carro, depois de saírem do hospital e Sam começou a falar.

_Vocês não podem fazer esse tipo de coisa lá! Já não basta ficarem se pegando em casa? – disse irritado pelo chamado que levou da doutora quando Dean também saiu da sala. – A mulher só faltava chamar a policia e-

_Relaxa Sam, não fizemos nada. – disse Dean, dirigindo calmamente, olhando para Castiel em seguida, como se pedisse para ele confirmar.

_Oh, claro que não, porque aquele cheiro de sexo é característico daquela sala não é?!

_Desculpe, Sam. – disse o anjo. – Não vai se repetir.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e então pediu para Dean parar na lanchonete, para comerem alguma coisa. Fizeram os pedidos e então o celular de Dean apitou.

_'Dean, estou com vontade._

_Cas.'_

O caçador sorriu ao ler a mensagem e disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, não demorou para Castiel dar a mesma desculpa a Sam, que só revirou os olhos e terminou seu suco de laranja. Dizendo a si mesmo que não faria nada se por acaso alguém os flagrasse dentro do banheiro.

* * *

**N/a:** Viu, eu prometi, não é?! Hehe' o aniversário é meu, mas o presente é de vocês, e claro que o drable do meu aniversário tinha que ter sacanagem né?! Hahahhahahahha.


	6. Ouvir você tendo um orgasmo

_Não tem som melhor no mundo do que ouvir você tendo um orgasmo;_

Dean mordeu os ombros do moreno, afundando-se dentro dele do jeito que sabia que o anjo gostava. Castiel estava de quatro enquanto Dean se arremetia nele com força, sentindo os músculos do anjo pressionarem seu sexo de maneira tão gostosa que já teria gozado há muito tempo (como um adolescente) se não fosse pelo auto-controle que tinha.

Sentiu-o se contorcer e então apertá-lo mais, ordenando que Dean fosse mais forte, que se enterrasse mais fundo, porque queria senti-lo mais, queria senti-lo todo, queria senti-lo dentro. Pra sempre.

Começou então os ofegos e Dean silenciou os próprios gemidos baixos para poder ouvi-lo. Começaram baixinhos e logo se ecoavam pelo quarto. Gemidos desesperados, descontrolados, implorando por alivio, implorando por ele, querendo mais dele.

Quando Castiel finalmente gritou dizendo que tinha gozado, Dean sorriu, chegando perto do ouvido dele, indo com mais força, gozando em seguida. Disse bem perto de seu ouvido que o amava e que não existia mais ninguém para ele além do anjo e que ele gozando era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto.

Castiel ficava vermelho e escondia o rosto, mas Dean sabia que ele gostava de ouvir, por isso que na próxima transa, sempre dizia de novo.

* * *

**N/a:** Que bom que estão gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz =D Então, até amanhã - doisbeijos.**  
**


	7. Sempre que quiser cozinhar

_Sempre que quiser cozinhar, irá me fazer feliz;_

Dean sorriu ao encontrar Castiel na cozinha de Bobby, ele tinha cismado ultimamente que podia fazer qualquer tipo de comida, e estava indo muito bem obrigado, até... A torta de limão. Dean simplesmente adorava tortas de limão, mataria por uma delas, mas Castiel simplesmente não conseguia fazê-las.

_Ainda não desistiu? – perguntou vendo três tortas na mesa, com caras não muito boas.

_Só vou parar quando eu finalmente conseguir.

_Ah, coloque um pouco mais disso e disso. – e apontou, sem saber realmente o que era aquilo tudo que estava ali em cima da mesa.

_Amor, eu realmente te adoro, mas você é pior que eu nisso então, eu dispenso sua-

_Na verdade, eu só queria te roubar daqui, você fica lindo só de calça jeans e avental. – e colocou a mão na bunda dele, apertando de leve enquanto beijava a boca dele.

Nem mesmo notou quando derramou um pouco mais de ingrediente na bacia que o anjo tentava fazer a bendita torta.

_Amor! – o anjo reclamou, finalmente percebendo.

_O que eu fiz?

_Me fez colocar mais...

_Relaxa, coloca para assar e depois, se não der certo, a gente come mesmo assim, você bem sabe que eu não dispenso nada.

Castiel sorriu concordando e colocou a torta no forno. Aquela, Dean disse depois, foi a melhor torta de limão que comeu na vida. E se engana quem pensa que ele estava mentindo.


	8. Conversa por SMS

_Não espere que tenhamos uma conversa por SMS, a não ser que inclua a palavra 'esperando' e 'pelado';_

_'Dean, o Sam quer saber se você pode passar no Bar da Estrada antes de vir para cá. Beijos, Cas._'

Dean guardou o celular no bolso sem responder, estava ocupado demais. Andou mais alguns passos na floresta, aquele vampiro filho da mãe não lhe escaparia dessa vez. Olhou ao redor e quase deu um pulo de susto ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso mais uma vez.

_Droga! – xingou baixinho.

'_Dean, Sam precisa que você pegue algo com o Ash, sobre um novo caso, pode passar lá?_'

Ia responder, mas então ouvir um galho se quebrar e enfiou o telefone no bolso de qualquer jeito, colocando o facão em posição de ataque. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, procurando qualquer vestígio, qualquer rastro de que ele estivesse por ali.

Andou mais alguns passos e encontrou o vampiro machucado, perto de algumas árvores retorcidas.

_Eu disse que ia te achar filho da mãe!

O vampiro olhou para ele e deu um risinho, levantou de onde estava sentado e mesmo quase não podendo ficar em pé, por causa do sangue de homem morto que Dean tinha lhe dado, resolveu encarar o caçador.

Dean estava pronto para ir pra cima dele e decapitá-lo de uma vez, mas sentiu o celular vibrar mais uma vez.

_Peraí que eu já acabo com você. – disse ao vampiro e tirou o celular do bolso.

_'DEAN ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? EU ESTOU PUTO COM VOCÊ JÁ!'_

Dean fez uma careta, teria mesmo que responder aquela, mas então o tal vampiro, achando que estava forte o suficiente veio para cima de si, não demorou a passar o facão no pescoço dele, fazendo o corpo cair de joelhos enquanto a cabeça rolava.

_Droga! – disse, vendo que tinha espirrado sangue em sua roupa. – Cas!

Pegou o celular mais uma vez e começou a digitar algo, mas foi interrompido por outra mensagem. Terminou de ler e sorriu.

'_Teu irmão pegou meu celular emprestado para escrever a última mensagem, não precisa mais ir ao Bar, ele já foi, mas eu estou te esperando... Sozinho, sabe o que significa? Nu. Beijo, Cas._

_PS: Não demore, ou começo sem você'_

Dean sorriu ao digitar _'Já estou chegando'_ e realmente não demorou nem dez minutos para chegar ao quarto de hotel em que estavam hospedados.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie! Então gente... Tá acabando, sério, só tem mais uns três capitulos u.u Obrigada pelos review's, eles alegram meu dia e me deixam com vontade de escrever sempre mais. Até a próxima, beijos =**


	9. Alarme de perigo iminente

_Eu tenho um alarme de perigo iminente que sempre dispara quando você pergunta: 'Você acha aquela mulher bonita?';_

_Hum, ela é bonita não é?

Dean olhou para Castiel, não tinha prestado atenção no que ele tinha dito, estava mais preocupado em achar Sam para saírem logo dali. Já tinha passado tempo demais dentro de lugares como aquele.

Não é que não aprecie, mas agora tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

Como ficar com Castiel, beijar Castiel, lamber Castiel, chupar Castiel, foder Castiel. Oh, com certeza coisas muito melhores para fazer.

_Desculpe, o que disse? – e olhou para ele, vendo os olhos do anjo lhe analisar.

_Perguntei se não acha aquela mulher bonita. – e apontou para a loira baixinha que olhava para os dois com malicia.

_Isso importa?

_Não realmente. – o anjo respondeu.

Dean sabia muito bem que o anjo o estava testando, como tinha aprendido da primeira vez que o anjo lhe perguntara sobre algo assim, achou melhor responder que não via nada demais, definitivamente não queria dormir em um sofá duro, muito menos que Castiel fizesse greve de sexo, porque ele simplesmente não sobreviveria a outra.

Deu de ombros e analisou a garota.

_Não, ela não é tão bonita assim. – e voltou a procurar pelo irmão, sabendo que o anjo atrás de si, sorria de contentamento.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie! Obrigada pelos review's. Até a próxima - doisbeijos.


	10. Passada de mão inesperada

_Uma passada de mão inesperada é sempre bem-vinda, até em lugares públicos. Principalmente em lugares públicos;_

Dean pediu uma torta de limão e então arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Olhou para Castiel e viu o anjo sorrir safado, fazendo um pedido para si, ignorando o rosto assustado do loiro.

_Não pode fazer isso! – disse o loiro, quando estavam indo até a mesa. – As pessoas podem ver e- Gasp! – engasgou de novo ao sentir a mão do outro apertar sua bunda mais forte que da outra vez. – Cas! – o moreno apenas piscou e sorriu, sentando-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se ao lado do anjo, olhando de soslaio para ele, enquanto Sam sentava a frente deles, os olhos grudados na tela do notebook. Dean realmente não entendia o irmão.

A moça veio até eles trazendo os pedidos e sorriu para Sam, mas ele nem ao menos agradeceu o suco, que ela disse, era por conta da casa, embora Dean e Castiel tivessem que pagar pelos seus. O caçador resmungou algo para o irmão, mas Sam também não retrucou.

Estava a ponto de morder seu sanduíche quando sentiu a mão de Castiel repousar em sua coxa, perto _demais_ da virilha, olhou para ele, como se estivesse alertando para que não fizesse aquilo.

_Relaxa. – o anjo murmurou e tratou de enfiar a mão na calça social que ele usava.

Dean admite até hoje que aquela foi a melhor punheta que Castiel bateu pra ele, e toda vez que vão até aquela lanchonete... Bem, eles reavivam a memória.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie! Então, amanhã acaba! Poisé *chora*


	11. Obrigado por estar do meu lado

_Às vezes, me pergunto por que um ser tão incrível como você quer ficar comigo, um humano tão inferior. Então, obrigado por estar do meu lado. Por ser meu._

_Ei, Cas...? Tá dormindo?

_Não.

_Hmm.

_Por que Dean?

_Ah... Nada.

Castiel mantém os olhos abertos mesmo que não possa ver nada por causa da penumbra no quarto, ele sabe que Dean vai voltar a falar e já se prepara para responder algumas perguntas.

_Cas? Não está dormindo agora não é?

_Não, Dean ainda não.

_Hmm. Você... Você não tem vontade de voltar ao céu?

_E te deixar? Por que eu faria isso Dean?Já tenho tudo o que eu quero bem aqui, com você, vivendo essa vida... Me diz por que eu voltaria para lá, sendo apenas mais um, sendo infeliz, quando aqui, com você, eu me sinto a criatura mais sortuda do mundo? Porque eu tenho você.

Dean puxou Castiel para si e enroscou-se nele.

_Eu te amo, Cas, muito.

O anjo sorriu, beijando a ponta do nariz dele e então seus lábios.

_Eu te amo mais.

* * *

**N/a:** Acabou! Obrigada a quem leu, favoritou e deixou review. Até a próxima - doisbeijos.


End file.
